As vehicles are driven in various road conditions such as mud, snow, or sand, the possibility of the vehicle being stuck increases. This is due to the reduced traction of the road. Often vehicle tires may be stuck in potholes, or ruts which are long deep tracks made by the repeated passage of the wheels of vehicles. To enable a stuck vehicle to be driven out of a rut or a pothole, for example, motorists have typically placed miscellaneous objects under the rotating tires of drive wheels, such as sand, salt, floor mats, wooden boards, and pieces of carpeting. Such objects are typically ineffective, and in some cases hazardous, as they may get caught by the rotating tire and simply fly away thus potentially injuring bystanders.
Vehicle traction mats have been known for many years and are used to provide additional traction to a rotating tire to extricate a stuck vehicle from snow, mud, sand, or any other slippery road condition. They provide an advantage in time and costs savings to stranded motorists who would otherwise have to wait for an emergency service provider truck for winching the stranded vehicle back to the roadway, and pay for that service. Some prior art mats use metal studs to engage the snow, or mud surface. Such vehicle traction mats are hard to handle and pose a risk of injury to the hands. Other vehicle traction mats rely on pins that are captivated therein, but such vehicle traction mats are complicated to make, and the pins may sometimes break off.